


Bad to the Bone

by popatochisp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Caretaking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Healthy Relationships, Humor, M/M, Other, Sickfic, Tsundere Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/pseuds/popatochisp
Summary: Sans is the bad guy.Yeah...you'resoscared.





	Bad to the Bone

You don’t think you’ve ever been warned quite so many times in your  _life_  as when you started dating Sans.

You heard a lot of things from the rumor mill, real scary stuff that’d ward off  _anybody_  with sense.

Sans dusted his first monster before he was ten, he was born ruthless. Sans had never been hit in a fight, he was untouchable. Sans could be anywhere he wanted at any time with just a thought, no wall or lock or gate could stop him if he wanted to get to you.

He was  _dangerous_.

From the skeleton himself, you learned that this was all pretty much true…but it still made you laugh every time you thought about those people; the tense and nervous expressions on their faces when they tried to warn you away.

“what?” Sans demanded, scowling at your snickering. His red eyes gleam menacingly in the dark of the room, their light glinting eerily off the gold of his fang.

“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy,” you say.

“they’re right,” he says gruffly. “i am.”

You try not to giggle, knowing it would probably hurt his feelings or bruise his ego, but it’s so  _hard_.

He’s handing you the cup of tea that he made for you, for your sore throat. You take a sip and it’s your favorite, exactly how you like it, and you’d never told him, he just  _knew_.

His claws light ever so gently on your forehead, the sharp edges angled away from your skin as he checks your temperature for the third time today, and he murmurs, “fever’s down from before…that’s good, right?”

You smile at the genuine concern in his voice. “Yeah, that’s good. Think you missed your calling.”

Sans frowns. “my callin’?”

“You make one  _hell_  of a nurse.” You smirk at him and add, “Should get you one of those uniforms to go with it, with the cute little skirts.”

Sans’ entire skull flares bright red, his pupils shrinking in offended shock. “i…! you…! shuddap, i ain’t yer nurse!”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

He just glares at you before huffing and turning away. “yer lucky yer sick,” he grumbles.

Yeah, or else he’d  _really_  show you what a tough guy he was, by holding your hand and hugging you and asking if he could kiss you; the way he always did no matter how many times you’d told him he didn’t  _have_  to ask.

Such a scary guy, your skeleton.

“I’m not too sick for a little smooch,” you tell him coyly, and Sans turns back to face you.

“…yeah?” You nod. “……alright. alright, jus’ a little one, an’ then back to bed ‘til ya’ sleep this thing off, got it?”

“Got it.”

You were already thinking about how you were going to coax Sans into taking that nap  _with_ you, but you don’t think it’ll be too hard.

He’s the sweetest boyfriend you’ve ever had, and the absolute  _worst_  ‘bad guy’ you’ve had the pleasure of falling for.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some drabbles of mine separately just because! Originally from my collection, Bag of Bones, where this and the rest of my drabbles so far can be found.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
